


immix

by northerndavvn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, au where noya works in a tattoo shop right next door to asahi's flower shop, yet another chronicle in my trans girl asahi drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya was all sharp angles, pointy knees and elbows, his fingers digging mercilessly into the curve of her shoulders, and she loved every inch of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immix

**Author's Note:**

> MY WIFE AND I ACTUALLY HAVE AN AU FOR THIS VERSE,,,,,,

In the dark she traces the pattern of half-remembered ink across his skin, the sheets tangled around their legs as her fingers skim the crease of his elbow, following a dark line across his bicep.

Noya snuffles in his sleep and Asahi pauses in her exploration as his arms tighten around her, as he nuzzles against the top of her head. Noya was all sharp angles, pointy knees and elbows, his fingers digging mercilessly into the curve of her shoulders, and she loved every inch of him.

There were complete opposites, but the fit, somehow; they made things work. Asahi was tall and bulky and there was dirk ground into the whorls of her fingertips, her nails chewed to nubs; her voice was quiet and shakey, her smiles timid. Noya burned as bright and hot as the sun and didn't have a single hesitant bone in his body, smooth skin etched with stories, his smile sharp and bruising.

She was everything he wasn't a vice versa- even their favorite foods were complete opposites- but it was a good relationship, a happy relationship, if a patchwork one.


End file.
